


I've Found a Real Love

by ChelseaIBelieve



Series: Unsolicited Advice (12 Days of Hockeymas) [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaIBelieve/pseuds/ChelseaIBelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they are being idiots about this whole thing, but that's definitely no reason to get Crosby involved. He'll talk to Danny as long as they can avoid that.</p><p>Can be read as part of the series or as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Found a Real Love

_Hey, you gonna wear that hobbit of yours out before we have to play him on Saturday? ;)_

**Oh, like you’re one to chirp anyone for being short.**

_I am like, a full inch taller than him._

**I really don’t think you are.**

**Not that it’s any of your business, but no. We broke up last year, remember?**

_Are you two seriously still on about that? I assumed you’d pulled your heads out of your asses long before now. Otherwise, I’d have been harassing you for ages!_

**Please, please don’t. It’s for the best, okay?**

_Bullshit. You two idiots love each other, so therefore, it’s not for the best._

**There’s more to it than that.**

_Okay, fine. Then enlighten me because I don’t see how it’s for the best._

**I’m not about to discuss the finer points of my love life with Patrick fucking Kane.**

_Would you rather I get Sid involved instead and you can talk to him? Because I can do that._

**jfc, what is wrong with you? DO NOT CALL CROSBY.**

_If you won’t talk to me, will you at least talk to him?_

**Crosby?**

_NO. Danny, dumb ass._

**About what?**

_Whatever your stupid hang up is and then get back together!_

**If I promise to talk to him, will you promise not to call Crosby?**

_Yes. But be aware, we’re playing them on Saturday, so hurry up because I’m going to check in with him and make sure you two talked._

**Well, it’s really more of an in-person discussion.**

_And? Aren’t his kids still in Philly? He’ll be there for Christmas, right?_

**I don’t want to intrude on their family Christmas, though.**

_Don’t be a fucking dumbass._

_Go over there and talk to him this week._

_Or else._

_I’ll do it._

**Fine!**

* * *

**Hey, Caelan. Is your dad going to be around for Christmas?**

Yeah, he’s flying in after his game and then we’re spending Christmas and Boxing Day with him.

**Okay, thanks. Do you mind not telling him I asked?**

What’s going on, G?

**Nothing yet, but I promise I’ll keep you posted.**

You fucking better.

* * *

Danny had just finished getting everything turned back on in the house when there was a soft knock at the door. He glanced at the clock and saw how late it was before making his way to the door and opening it curiously.

“Is this okay?” Claude asked, a shyness in his voice that sounded strange to Danny’s ears, even though the soft tones of Claude’s French were so familiar to him. “I can go.”

“No! Stay, please.” Danny reached out a hand and tugged Claude inside by the wrist. “What are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night.” He closed the door behind Claude and led him to the kitchen.

“Our flight just got in from Minnesota and I came straight here. Caelan said you’d be here and I just had to see you. I’ve been thinking and-”

Claude’s words were cut off when Danny kissed him. He returned the kiss for a few moments before pushing lightly on Danny’s shoulders to stop him.

“I know, I know. We agreed. We’re not supposed to, but maybe just for tonight? You can break my heart again in the morning.” Pressing his forehead to Claude’s, Danny spoke quietly.

“Who said anything about breaking your heart?” Claude squeezed Danny’s side lightly and pulled him in closer with a fond smile.

“Don’t, chéri. Not unless you really mean it.” Danny’s voice was harsh, clearly meant to be a warning, but Claude ignored it.

“We can talk now or we can talk in the morning, whatever you’d prefer, but either way I’m here for a happy ending if I can get it.” Claude pecked Danny lightly on the forehead and then on the lips before pulling back a little bit to look him in the eyes expectantly.

“I’m desperate to get my hands on you, but it’s even better if I know beforehand whether I should take my time with you or if I’ll get another chance.” Danny stroked a hand down Claude’s chest. “I suppose we should talk first. It’d be the mature thing to do and from what I hear, you could use a little more maturity in your life lately.”

“I did not rub boogers on that ref!” Claude huffed and gave Danny an affronted look, causing Danny to chuckle in response.

“The fact that you have to say that sentence, Claude. It speaks volumes. You definitely _did_ bite Gudbranson’s sweater, though. I’m getting lots of concerned questions about your mental wellbeing from my team now, you know.”

“Whatever. That is totally missing the point of our conversation.” Claude changed the topic quickly. “I’m ready for this now, okay? I know I was a mess when your contract got bought out and I know I wasn’t ready for everything then, but I am now.”

“It’s still going to be rough for a while. We’re still going to be apart during the season and I’m not sure yet if this’ll be my last year or not. The problems we had last year when I went to Montréal are still there.” Danny was skeptical of the situation. “If we’re doing this, I can’t-” He paused to look down at where his hands rested against Claude’s chest. “Not again, okay?”

“For keeps this time, no matter what. We’ll visit each other and Skype for the rest of this season. We’re coming to you next week and I’m sure we’ll have times that line up close enough. What’s the point of all the money we make if we can’t use it to fly halfway across the country to spend an afternoon together? Then once the off-season comes, we’ll spend it all together. You can even sleep with the cup and I on my cup day.”

“You’re like eight points out of a playoff spot, G.” Danny teased with a grin.

“Mhmm, so are you. There’s plenty of time to make up eight points.”

“We don’t have to come out now, but we’ll have to at some point. I want to live together again after I retire. I know you weren’t okay with-”

“I don’t care. Danny, I told you I loved you in German on camera and all of the fans saw it. I don’t think they’ll be surprised at this point whenever it happens. Yeah, I’d prefer to put it off a little longer, but not forever.”

“Why the change of heart?”

“I’ve been miserable without you. I thought it was for the best, but then someone told me that we loved each other so it wasn’t for the best and also told me we were being idiots. I thought about it and realized they were right, as much as I didn’t want to admit that they were.”

“Who was it?” Danny asked curiously.

“Not important. Just, if you get asked about it in the near future, please just admit that we talked. I really don’t want Crosby involved.”

“Uh, what?”

“Don’t worry about it. Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

* * *

Danny was just leaving the locker room after the game, pulling his phone from his pocket to bitch about the loss to Claude, when he bumped into Patrick.

“Ah, just the man I was looking for.” Patrick grinned at him. “Who’re you texting?”

“I don’t see how it matters to you.” Danny answered stiffly, not interested in hearing Patrick gloat over the win. “Can I help you?”

“Is it Giroux? Did you guys talk? I told him I was going to double check. I figured he’d warned you about it.” Patrick reached for the phone, trying to grab it out of Danny’s hand but Danny held it away and put it back into his pocket.

“It was you?” Everything clicked in Danny’s head and he grinned at Patrick. “Thank you.” He pulled Patrick in for a hug.

“Hey, us shorties have to stick together, right?”

“Uh, Peeks, why are you hugging the competition?” Jonny’s voice came from the hallway behind them. “I’m sorry about him.”

“No, I was helping them!” Patrick defended himself as he pulled away and took a step towards Jonny. “Right, Brière?”

“Actually, yeah. Thanks again, Kaner, from both of us.”

“Any time. I love to meddle in everyone else’s relationships.” Patrick grinned. “So, did everything go well?”

“Yeah, we spent Christmas together with the boys and we’re going to make it work.”

“Good, I just wanted to make sure.” He pulled Danny in for another quick hug before waving and turning to follow Jonny to the bus. “See you in a few weeks.”


End file.
